


Clicked Night, Danced Night

by smersh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien Planet, Bruce and Aliens, Gen, Holidays, POV Bruce Banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smersh/pseuds/smersh
Summary: Bruce brings the spirit of Earthly holidays to a planet with no name.





	

This was going to be Bruce's first holiday season on the alien planet. He still had no idea what the name of this planet was, all he knew was that the hosts were welcoming and that he hadn't felt an urge to Hulk-out ever since he found himself on its mossy surface.

He had, some time before, decided he wouldn't mind to spend the rest of his human life span here. He was trying to learn the clicking and dancing language of his hosts, but it was in vain, he had always had two left feet. Nevertheless, the aliens seemed content with him, they fed him, after they discovered which foodstuff was fine to his human stomach (for mistakes, they had Hulk's brass stomach, which made the aliens more determined to find food fit for Bruce), they tried to give him entertainment (he was getting used to their dancing and clicking, but their entertainment was a different matter altogether, less said about, the better), and what's most important, they left him alone.

So yes, the thoughts of staying there forever came to him more and more with each passing day.

But before he made the final decision, he wanted to give some acknowledgement to Earth customs of the holiday season.

Thinking on it, he decided the ancient custom of Saturnalia tree will do, for it required no fire (the aliens were scared of it, or of him wielding it...) and it included creativity with ornaments, which in his opinion promoted community with his new neighbours.

Bruce selected the most tree-like growth, asking first if it was ok for him to touch it in his limited alien language. The aliens clicked and danced yes. Then he took some of the starchy goo they used to feed him, together with some other small pieces of trash and whatever else he could get his hands on in close proximity, and started decorating the tree-looking plant.

The aliens were timid at first and left him to his business. But as he worked on the tree, they came to watch him in increasing numbers. He tried to dance and click them to come closer, but as always, he missed the steps, and his clicking was not that good either.

Suddenly, as he was adding finishing garbage touches, he realized all the aliens he knew by clicks where there, and someone started a click beat. The crowd encircling him started dancing and in the slight wind blowing through their metal huts, the music sounded eerily like Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer mixed with Auld Lang Syne. He said _What the hell!_ to himself and started dancing around the tree. The clicks grew louder and louder, until everyone started mimicking Bruce's uncoordinated dance moves. He felt more alive than ever, and for a second, this barren rock of a planet felt like home.

This is how Bruce Banner brought holiday spirit to a planet with no name.


End file.
